


Ace Mario Galactica

by VicDJ203



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Mario Galaxy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Galactic Republic, Mushroom Empire, Mushroom Kingdom, Other, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicDJ203/pseuds/VicDJ203
Summary: There aren't enough Mario AUs so wrote one.-this work is still being written-
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Life On The Farm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think it was that good at first but I might be able to make something of it
> 
> Thanks for the support btw (even tho this chapter is just setup, you guys seem to like it)

Within the Mushroom Empire, lead by Empress Toadstool, on the planet Zygomi, lies Hydnum City. A busy city full of busy people who work all day and feel entitled to a delicious helping of star pumpkins and cosmic peas at night. Perhaps that entitlement comes from the farm just outside the city which supplies the frequently fought over foods. Yes, that seems logical. Speaking of that farm, they call it Cota Fields! Who's they? The Cotas of course!  
Segway to our main characters.

In an old-ish house, spread out over a worn, patchy couch, is Mario! He's sleeping instead of doing his chores. The chores that keep the crops alive. Good job, Mario. Though, this isn't out of the ordinary for him.

"Rio!" Yells a woman from the kitchen doorway.

"WAH! Oh... Hello Sofia!" Mario nervously looks up to see his elder cousin stomping over to him.  
She leans over and stares him down. 

"What happened to you watering our crops?"

"I thought that was Luigi's job."

"I'm surprised your pants didn't catch fire. You KNOW Luigi watered them yesterday! It's your turn!"

"I'm on my break"

"*sigh* I break my back everyday picking and selling those crops to people. Then I come home to bust my rump making us food. the LEAST you can do is what I ask."

"But we help you pick those crops every morning."

"Outside!"

Mario reluctantly slides off the couch and saunters to the front door. Outside, he sees Luigi still plowing the ground. That's one job Mario knows he won't get. Luigi is the strongest in the house and doesn't slack off over simple tasks like hydrating your primary source of income. Mario slumps over to the hose and turns it on quietly. Luigi doesn't notice. Mario sprays his bro and yells "Oh my god! It's a thunderstorm!" which makes Luigi jump and fall on his reer.

"You ok?" Mario shouts as if he didn't cause anything.

"Hey bro. Be careful with that." Luigi groans as he gets up and continues to plow.

Hours pass and the outside work is finally done. Mario is last to finish his job which surprises no one. Tired, he slugs inside and crashes on the couch. However, he perks up pretty quick a minute later when dinner is ready. The trio talk pleasantly over dinner until Sofia asks about the boys' room. Mario hasn't clean his half of the room yet. He tells her the truth but makes the excuse dinner was ready as soon as he came in.

"Well if you weren't slacking off, you would've finished earlier."

"I was tired. I didn't sleep well last night."

"Were you up all night?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me."

"Why do you think I'm lying?"

"Because you lie a lot! You lie and make excuses! I wish I could trust you but you never take responsibility. This farm is our lively hood and if we don't all do our part to keep it running, we're gonna lose it!"

Mario groans and goes quiet. The family finishes their dinner in awkward silence then everyone heads off to bed. Mario pretends to fall asleep and waits for everthing to go quiet. He creeps out of bed and crawls out of his window. Unfortunately, he's not the stealth master he likes to thinks he is. Luigi hears the window open and looks over to see his brother is gone. He panics and follows out the window, despite his fear of being caught.

Luigi finally catches his brother roaming through the city streets and grabs him.

"What are you doing, bro?! You can't go roaming the streets at night!" Luigi cries.

"Bro it's fine. What're you doing here?"

"Taking you home!"

"No."

"Yes! We'll be in SO much trouble if Sofia finds out you snuck out!"

"I've been sneaking out. She'll never know."

"Y-You have?!"

"Yeah. Hey, wanna see a cool spot I found?"

"I wanna go home!"

"Then go home!"

Mario jogs away, glancing back to see if Luigi follows. He doesn't get very far until Luigi is chasing after him once more. Mario leads him to a fire escape and begins climbing. The two start making their way to a rooftop and soon, they're greeted by a stunning view of the glowing city. Mario sits down and enjoys the sea of monochromatic polygons shimmering under the stars whilst the light of the moons above give everything a dreamy light (oh yeah, planet Zygomi has two moons).

Luigi gazes at the scene in aw.  
"So this is why you come out here?"

Mario curls up. "Yeah... it's better to be out here then in that small house."

"The house isn't that bad. Also, you could've told me what you were doing."

"No I couldn't. You'd try to talk me out of it and tell Sofia."

"Well you still shouldn't be sneaking out like this."  
"It's just... I'm not cut out for the farm life. same thing everyday and we're too busy with work to socialize! I'm 16! I shouldn't be farming, I should be making mistakes with friends! I want a new job or something so I'll have more people to talk to.... Not that there's anything wrong with talking to you but... I need more than just you. Plus, you've already got someone to talk to.

"What do you-"

A loud boom makes the brothers jump. They look ahead to see a fleat of air ships heading their way, firing some unusual weapon. Looks like a lazer, but what do I know? I'm just the narrator. The brothers, as well as the whole city, start panicking. The boys race back home to warn Sofia. By the time they get there, she's already out front with panic written in her expression as she stares at the incoming fleet. She nearly collapses with relief to see her boys are ok. They run to her and she wraps her arms around them. But her mood quickly shifts to anger as she opens her mouth to speak but is cut off by more fleet fire.

"Inside! Now!" She demands.  
The two don't hesitate and follow her command.


	2. What Now?

The family huddles in their home, hoping no cross fire strikes them. Not long after, a chilling alarm sounds in the distance.

Sofia dashes to the window to see empirial ships landing in the city.

"They're evacuating! We have to go!" Sofia demands as she leads the boys to the back door. Luigi stops in his tracks and turns away.

"Wait we can't leave!" Luigi insists.  
"They're not aiming for the farm. W-We should be fine."

"Fine?! Look at what's happening! If we stay we'll be killed!" Mario argues.

"But the farm!"

"THAT'S what you're worried about?! What about our lives?!"

Sofia grabs Luigi by the arm and runs out. He tries to resist but is distracted by foreign ships looming overhead. When they notice the firing has stopped, they book it!

In Hydnum City, the trio find their way to a large crowd of citizens pushing and pouring into empirial ships. The crowd is too dense to navigate but Sofia doesn't seem to care.

"We have to go back, bro!" Luigi stops.

"Forget about the stupid farm!" Mario is getting annoyed.

"But that's our home!"

"Whatever. We're not go back."

"Why?"

Mario doesn't answer. Instead, he starts pushing himself farther into the crowd. Sofia tells him to slow down as he's losing them, but Mario can't hear. Sofia shoves Luigi forward and tells him to follow his brother. He refuses at first but after a quick threat, he changes his mind. 

He catches up with his bro and they find themselves at the base of a ship. Guards are desperately trying to maintain order, telling people to form lines and keep their hands to themselves. It's not working. Mario and Luigi are eventually let onto a ship that's more crowded than a mall around Christmas (or whatever this world's version of Christmas is). People pushing and pacing with what little room they have, you can't even tell there are seats. An overhead announcement calls out, telling those on board to keep calm and things will be ok. No surprise, telling people to calm down makes them panic more.

After about an hour of this mayhem, the ships take off leaving anyone who couldn't make it aboard behind. The ships make their way to the empire's main planet, Chario. They dock at Armilla Town, the capital city, and unload passengers in a somewhat orderly manner (about as orderly as you can be in this situation). Everyone is guided to the massive town plaza, where a towering projection of Empress Toadstool is waiting. She's waits with a blank expression for the plaza to fill before speaking.

"Citizens, you have nothing to fear. Our forces will take down the threat and you will all be able to return home."

Her words weren't reassuring. It sounded like she was forcing herself to say that.The projection vanishes and everyone is left to wonder what will happen to them in the mean time. The brothers give each other a look that says "No matter what, stay together." before tenuously pushing themselves close to each other.

An hour passes with no updates on the situation. Everyone has been left standing in the plaza, pondering what will become of their city, their homes, and their loved ones. Suddenly, the Empress' projection returns.

"Citizens… My toads will lead you to homes made for refuge. You will be staying their until further notice."

The Empress' voice and expression seemed to change as she spoke. She appears almost sad before vanishing again. The brothers instinctively lock hands once the toads start guiding everyone. Luigi trembles slightly as he sees the crowd ahead splitting apart. After all that's happened, being separated from his home, Sofia, and even his planet, he did NOT want to leave his brother too. Mario could feel him shaking and knew how he felt. Call it brotherly intuition I guess. Mario is too afraid but puts on a brave face for brother's sake. He thinks about what Sofia might say and recalls all the times she made them feel better after a bad day. After some thought, Mario turns to his bro and says with a fake smile,

"I'm sure everything will be alright. We'll be home soon and it'll be like this never happened."

He didn't believe his own words for a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this to get out. I wrote chapters for this on wattpad a long time ago and they were garbage. Im basically going back an rewriting each one until I get to the point I originally stopped at.
> 
> These chapters were longer and poorly written (more than this i mean) so it's probably gonna be awhile before chapter 3 gets out.


End file.
